Maiden's sword
by SilverAsai
Summary: Misao has a different upbringing than most because of her blood. What will kyo think about her kickass side that she is almost afraid to show. Tell me if you think that there should be more.


As I walked into Kyo's home as usual I noticed Kiyo was there and Kyo was undoing most of his ukata; bearing his chest. Then Kio went closer to him and pierced him in the neck with her fangs. I couldn't believe what I was seeing and starting to automatically back away when arms wrapped around my neck. I looked back to see who it was and it was kuzunoha and beside him was Kensuke.

"Kensuke, you're working with Kuzunoha to?" I said as I was terrified and shocked at the sight I saw.

"Of course it was a lie; he wanted to go hunting with me. The prey of course, is you Misao."

It's normal for demons to do anything. Human rules mean nothing to them.

"Hurry up and take Misao away, will you? It's not my style to hunt her down in front of lord Kyo"

"Quit rushing me okay? It's the perfect opportunity. I'm going to kill Kyo." Kuzunoha said.

"No!" I said

"Wait a minute! That's not what we agreed on."

"After I paralyzed him I could do whatever I wanted to him. That's what you said."

"A corpse won't do?"

"I told you it's not my style! Just go away will you?" Kiyo said.

"Ah… okay, okay. Humph… What a bitch" Kuzunoha said.

With a swish of his hand flames engulfed Kiyo.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Kiyo!" Kensuke said.

"The tengu isn't one you can defeat by fighting fair." "The last time I almost died. We both put our lives on the line. You've got to go all the way if you want to kill him." Kuzunoha said

"Ugh... Kyo!" I said as I yanked myself from the fox

As I was running to Kyo I felt my back get sliced from behind. From that force I fell to the ground and started panting for air when I saw the blood on the ground.

"Misao!" Kyo screamed

"Misao… wha… Kuzunoha?"

The fox then walked over to where Misao lay and picked her up by her hair and said

"Calm down. She's fine. As long as she is still breathing she can still give birth. That's weird… I noticed it a while ago, but… I don't seem to have much strength…"

Suddenly Kensuke grabbed the fox from behind and injected his venom into him.

"… Was that your venom? It has no effect."

"But I'm sure there was more than a lethal dose…"

"Ha ha ha ha… you're all weaker than you look. I guess this means that I… win."

As Kuzunoha said his last word Kyo cut off kuzunoha's arm that he was holding me with from my hair. It was the same attack that Kuzunoha wounded me with. As I looked at Kyo I saw that he was mad. Not his regular mad but a madness with aggression.

"Kyo…!" I said as I sat up from the ground.

"Ugh… wha…"

"You look like you're wondering how I can move. That's easy. The venom never had any effect on me.

The shield here is different from yours. It doesn't repel all foreign objects. Anybody is free to enter. However… in here… they only have a fraction of their powers.

The power of the leader right? I have done this for the sake of Taro and my little vassals. In other words people like you… aren't even a match for children."

"Wha… that's no poss…"

"Kuzunoha… I can't let you live."

As Kyo pulled out a katana from Sagami the fox started pleading while Kyo got closer to him. Then the fox tried burning him like he did with Kiyo.

"Ha ha ha. At close range… there's no way…"

Suddenly the flames went out with a gust of wind and Kyo was unhurt. He kept walking over to the fox until the katana was around the fox's neck.

I closed my eyes when Kyo said to me

"Don't look away! Keep your eyes open… and watch what I am about to do!"

Then Kensuke came to me and said

"What are you saying? You don't have to watch Misao!"

I wiped my eyes because I felt tired and angry but everyone looked at me with questioned looks (even Kuzunoha) when I looked back up?

"Why are you all looking at me with questioning looks?"

I got up from the ground and walked right over to Kyo and Kuzunoha. Everyone was either surprised or shocked or either both because they didn't move even a centimeter while I was walking over.

"Fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me. Fool me three times and you end up dead."

"Ha you can't kill me."

"Want to bet? With Kyo here and everyone else here you won't be able to touch me."

I walked right up to Kyo and took the katana from his hands which were still frozen like everyone else. And with one quick motion I sliced kuzunoha's chest then with the same motion sliced his head off to. Everyone was still frozen when I finished and looking at me with pure curiosity.

"What?" Was what I did wrong? But that is how the world works and mother always did say that I should be more patient. I was; so what did I do wrong now?

"Umm, what are you all looking at was it that strange to see."

Then Kyo unfroze and said.

"Misao when did you learn to use a sword better yet when did you change?"

"Oh so that's what you wanted to know; well how about first I go take a bath. Ha ha"

Suddenly the wound started hurting worse. Probably because I hadn't been wounded like this in a long time. Not since my training anyway.

Then Taro got to me and said

"I just heated up the bath. So it is ready."

When I was in there washing my body the pain got really horrible.

"I guess I can't wash it yet."

Kyo then walked in and surprised me

"Wait, what are you doing in here. This better not be a joke."

"I just came to heal your wound. I thought it would hurt too much to wash it."

"Fine just try not to make it hurt too much."

"Don't ask for the impossible."

He turned my back to him and then started licking my back.

"Ugh…"

By the time he was almost done I was lying on the floor with him on top of me. When he was done before he could get up I grabbed him and pulled him towards me. I kissed him before my mind would scream "no." As always he never rejected and just kept on kissing me then unwrapped the towel around me to kiss my breasts, stomach, and my neck until his lips came back up to my lips. All the while I didn't mind him touching me. I needed him to touch me so that what happened earlier didn't jeopardize the delicate relationship I thought we had. Apparently though it wasn't as delicate as I thought it was.

That's when the water bucket fell and then he jolted up and walked out of the room. With that I took a nice hot and relaxing bath now that my injury was healed. When I got out another kimono was placed where Taro had his. I laughed a little bit because if I had worn Taro's it would have been a short kimono. When I put this one on it was too big and so I thought it had to be Kyo's. When I got to the room where everyone was they were all silent and looked up at me with questioning looks and curiosity.

"Lady Misao that kimono is too big for you, you know." Said Sagami while looking at Kyo.

"It's not like I will let her wear any other man's clothing, Sagami." Kyo said a little triumphant and annoyed.

"Anyways, Lady Misao, would you please explain to us where that power of yours came from." Sagami said.

"Um sure I guess. Let's see I guess I'll start at the beginning then. The day when I got my memory erased I was attacked by yokai and was lying in a puddle of blood when a priest walked by and picked me up. He took me to his shrine and healed me. When I was healing, I was a total wreck. He saw myself and offered some help. His name was Ren. He said that he saw the yokai in a swarm around me and saw what they had done. He fought off the yokai and had suspected me of being the mythical Senka Maiden.

When I got all better I started to visit him regularly and we became friends. I would help him clean the shrine and help prepare his food. When he thought the time was right he said that he would teach me a means to protect myself from demons. The art he taught me was very powerful and I had to swear not to show it to anyone because the art is so powerful the bigger demons would be concerned and then I would end up dead.

After I mastered the sword art he had some demons come and attack me. I instantly killed them and then I felt excited and sort of lost control. When I came to a few hours later he asked me what I remembered and I said that I felt my blood rush. Not like an adrenaline rush but a rush of exciment. It was like there was an animal inside dying to get out and since I felt it before when my memory was erased I thought that if I freed it then I could get some peace of mind. But that wasn't the case at all.

I went home for the night and thought about what the feeling was and my blood rushed a little but not enough to release. That night I had a dream and it was a dragon that I found myself talking to. I didn't really remember what that dragon had said until now though."

"What did the dragon say to you then?" Sagami said already trying to piece together the story.

"The dragon said that it is the true me and that I am descended from the royal family of its race. From that I now understand why my blood rushes when I get attacked or see blood. I can also guess that it is one of the reasons why I am the Senka Maiden."

As I reached for my phone which was broken now except for the clock I saw the time and started to get up. Kyo suddenly pulled me down landing into his lap and he asked

"What do you mean one the reasons you are the maiden? Is there more than that?"

"Sigh… yes there is one more reason that I know of; but then again it could be two or more reasons. Don't ask me why I don't know because I just don't. Now if you'll excuse me my father is probably going crazy now. You know how protective he is."


End file.
